


Give Some Heart or Soul (Some Charity)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crossover Pairings, F/F, First Meetings, Implied Wrongdoing, Justice of the Extralegal Sort, Kindred Spirits, Tea Parties, Tidying Up Ends That Need To Be Tidied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Their eyes meet, one outsider to another, over cress sandwiches.
Relationships: Susan Sto Helit/Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 11





	Give Some Heart or Soul (Some Charity)

They meet at a high tea, the kind that society marked by its absences more than attendees, the two of them drifting, sampling the wares placed on plates, little things made for no more than a taste and a bite, handfillers and gentle pauses in conversation.

Their eyes meet by chance over cress sandwiches - the colour of good earth and wood grown a world gone, deep and rich and utterly unknown, and shade of shadow on ice, never living, never dying, both searching for something as strange as themselves - and there is a look, informative, pointed, electric.

They turn away from their murmurings of polite conversation, skirts spanning outwards like the wings of a swan, and vanish even as their paths converge, their prey ignorant of their genteel stalking towards him until its long after far too late.


End file.
